


Make The World Go Round

by Wellrounded



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, Pregnancy, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellrounded/pseuds/Wellrounded
Summary: After winning the battle of Yorktown, Hamilton rushes home to be reunited with his wife and their unborn child.





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza fingered the letters in her hand as she absentmindedly watched a raindrop race it’s way down the large windowpane. It had been dreary all day and it didn’t look like it was going to ease up anytime soon. Winter was fast approaching, the air had a fresh chill to it as it were getting prepared for the onset of snow. Eliza frowned at the thought, it would be even more hellish for Alexander to travel back the closer to winter it got.

She wondered whether he had managed to make good progress on his journey, or if the weather had disadvantaged him and delayed their reunion further. Their time apart seemed to drag on an on. Even the arrival of her sister’s new baby and an attack on the house by redcoats hadn’t helped ease her angst for him. If anything it made her ever more impatient. Seeing her Sister and Brother-in-law doting on their new infant made her heart swell with envy.

In recent days her family had learnt to leave her be when she sat herself next to the window, waiting. She knew it could still be a week or more until he arrived - in his last letter he estimated his return would take three weeks and it had only been two, yet she couldn’t stop the longing she felt inside for his embrace and sweet, tender words. And so she kept her vigil at the window, dreaming up endless scenarios of the moment he would return and they could finally reunite.

She hadn’t received any letters since the last and so she hoped this meant he was advancing on his travels well.

She reread his letters daily, usually multiple times. Peggy had joked that the paper looked ready to disintegrate in her hands due to her attachment to them, but she didn’t tease her further. She knew better than to irritate a heavily pregnant Schuyler sister. Even the normally placid, sweet Eliza could match her elder’s sister’s vicious glare when tested.

Eliza looked down and opened the most tattered letter, dated the 12th October. Eliza spent many minutes and hours of her days lost to all else as she went over his words, allowing the wave of emotions it summoned up to wash over her. There were a few comments she was not going to allow him to forget. The fact that he dared to consider that she had nothing better to do than to sit around and write letter after letter to him would not go unmentioned. And then there was the punishment he promised, which made her stomach coil in pleasurable anticipation. There was only one way in which Alexander punished her and it usually ended fortunately for them both. She does worry if he’ll still want to touch her like that now she’s a big as she is, for she knows she will look vastly different to how she did when he left, but once glance over his flirtatious words calms her woes immediately. As he says, she knows how to play him well and besides, in her opinion he’s the one who deserves punishment.

As she ran her fingers over the last sentence “ _Adieu My darling Wife My beloved Angel Adieu_ ” a smile graced her features.

“It wont be much longer now, my dear girl.” Her Papa affectionately told her, noticing the look on her face. Like the rest of the family he was used to finding Eliza sat by the window, looking out. Normal every day tasks had become difficult and exhausted her with her forever-growing front, and so she indulged in rest more than she ever had before.

“I know, Papa. But it feels I have been waiting forever already.” She sighed.

“Then a few more days wont make much difference.” He patted her head lovingly. “Besides, you should make the most of having some time alone, you wont be getting much of it soon.”

Eliza smiled at him placing a hand on her rounded stomach, “I suppose not.”

She watched as her Father’s smile fell as he looked past her, “Oh”.

“What’s the matter?” Eliza asked, alarmed.

“Maybe you wont be getting much alone time after all.” He rubbed his chin, squinting.

“What?” Eliza asked, confused.

His eyes met her and he smiled, “He’s made it in record time.”

Eliza felt her heart miss a beat; there was only one person her father could be talking about, right? That or he was having a strange turn and she needed to fetch a doctor.

But as she turned her face to look out the window she saw him. Sat astride a single horse, which was cantering with great speed towards the house.

She looked towards her father and back again, making sure she wasn’t just seeing what she wanted to see.

“It’s true, my love. Go greet him, he will not be concerned about the rest of us right now.”

Eliza didn’t need telling twice. Although it did take her longer than she had hoped to reach the front door, her stride not being quite a brisk and coordinated as it once was.

When she got there a servant was already outside, seeing to Alexander’s horse.

“Hamilton.” She breathed, all air being knocked out of her at the sight of him.

He turned to her then, sensing her presence, his face lightening up in wonderment the instant their eyes met.

For a moment it was as if everything outside of them vanished. All they could see was one another, the world around them ceasing to exist. The wind silenced, the trees stilled, the mansion behind her disappeared as he made his closed the space between them.

She could sense he was running, could see the spring in his step, yet it felt as if everything were moving in slow motion as he came to greet her. She closed the last few steps herself, as impatient as ever for his embrace.

“Oh Eliza! My darling, darling Betsey.” He greeted her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Eliza buried her head into the crook of his neck, his hair, wet from the rain, tickling her. She had read such words over and over, but to have him finally here and safe and saying them out loud overwhelmed her immensely. She could blame it on the hormones, but she knew she was sure her reaction would be the same whether she was with-child or not. She had longed for him for too long, the anxiety of knowing he could be lost to the battle had uncomfortable gnawed away at her. She knew Hamilton, she knew he had wished for a war and had previously romanticized the idea of dying for a better cause, but she had to trust him. She had to trust that he really did believe that she was enough, that their unborn child and the family they had created was enough motivation for him to keep fighting on and come out of the other side.

Her tears wet his neck, and Alexander pulled back concerned.

“My love.” He stated, lifting his hand to tenderly wipe the tears away. “I’m back, my love, I’m back.” He whispered as if it were a mantra he was trying to believe himself.

“You’re back.” Eliza repeated, noticing his eyes were also glassy with emotion.

“I’m back.” He agreed, finally sounding sure of it. He then took in the rest of his wife’s form and his lips grew wide in astonishment.

“My love, look how you have grown!” He let out a laugh as he placed his hands on her stomach. “I see you have been taking care of my dear child.”

Eliza shifted a little uncomfortable under his gaze. She _had_ grown, a lot, and whilst she was beginning to get used to it she wasn’t use to having people scrutinise her so much.

“Beautiful.” Alexander placed a kiss on her lips, sensing her unease. “You look beautiful, my Betsey.”

She smiled coyly at this, but soon pouted; she had missed the feel of his lips on hers.

Leaning closer she pulled him back in for another kiss, his lips were dry beneath hers so she soothed them by sweeping her tongue over them, pulling him in closer still. Alexander responded in kind, slipping his tongue in her mouth and running his fingers through her hair. Eliza’s hands roamed his torso, re-acquainting themselves with him, she could feel his ribs as she ran them over her chest. A shot of concern nagged at her, but then Hamilton wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her closer still so their bodies were touching, her bump trapped between them and she quickly lost all other sense of thought. The wetness of his clothes began to seep into the fabric of her dress, but Eliza couldn’t find it in herself to care or pull back. She had Alexander right where she wanted him and she was not going to let him go so easily.

Eventually they had to pull back for air, foreheads touching as they attempted to steady their heartbeats. Alexander’s eyes were wide and alert, his cheeks pink as he stared at her hungrily. Eliza giggled then, after all his talk of punishments he had quickly succumbed to her charms. Not that she had even really been trying to charm him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing what she was thinking, “Your punishment comes later, my dear. This was merely a case of necessity.”

“If you say so, darling.”

He smiled at her, his eyes blinking slowly and Eliza realised just how tired he looked.

She stroked his cheek, “You look exhausted, my love.”

“I am fine.” He reassured her.

Eliza narrowed her eyes, “Did you travel through the night? And what happened to your carriage? You’re soaked.”

He smiled slightly then, his lips thinning guiltily and Eliza already knew the answer to her first question.

“I may have exhausted my horses which resulted in me having to hire more at Red Hook. I didn’t bother with the carriage, it would only slow me down.” He kissed her on the nose, hoping to placate her.

“Alexander!”

It didn’t work.

“Don’t scold me love, I was too preoccupied to sleep. All I could think of was being reunited with my darling Bestey at the soonest opportunity.”

Eliza huffed, as much as she wanted to reproach him, she couldn’t deny her own desire for his speedy arrival.

She rubbed her hand over his shoulders, “Let’s get you inside, you need a fresh set of clothes and some rest.” She then placed her hand on his forehead, “You will make yourself sick if you don’t look after yourself.”

Alexander pouted, as much as he wanted to feign top health he knew he couldn’t lie to Betsey.

“Don’t even try to argue it.” Eliza warned him, smoothing out his pout with her thumb.

The sensation of the pad of her thumb running over his lips caused a shiver down Alexander’s spine, creating small goose bumps to emerge on his arms.

“Come, I will prepare you a bath.”

“I should see to the rest of your family first.” Alexander began to protest.

“Nonsense, I’ve waited long enough for you. They can wait a few more hours.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and Eliza shrugged, “I’m not prepared to share you just yet.”

He smiled then and wondered how he had got so lucky. How had he found someone who loved and cared for him as much as he did her. Someone, who could be so sweet and nurturing, yet tantalizing and strong-willed at the same time. She had spun a web and he was in the middle of it completely trapped at her mercy. But her mercy was delicious and addictive and everything he craved and needed. As long as he was at her mercy, his world would go round.

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hamilton felt the weight of the world on his shoulders begin to dissipate as he sunk deeper into the warm water. He had argued that it did not need to be warm, but Eliza had disregarded him and ordered the servants to heat up some water on the stove as well as requesting the tub to be brought into the bedroom she had been sharing with Peggy whilst Alexander was away.

Eliza sat on a small stool next to him, a rag in her hand in which she was collecting the warm water and cascading it over Alexander’s body before rubbing it over his skin in a circles.

“Mmmm.” A contented sigh escaped Hamilton’s lips as her gentle ministrations caressed his neck. His head lulled forward, allowing her better access and Eliza bathed in the glory of seeing the tension leave his muscles as he relaxed further.

She leant forward to dip the rag in the warm water again, and pressed her lips gently to the back of his neck.

“Ahhh.” He sighed, as he closed his eyes and smiled. “My dear Angel you are too good to me.”

“Nonsense.” Eliza hushed, leaning back again to continue to bathe him. As she did she felt a strong kick inside her, causing her to gasp and rub at the spot on the curve of her abdomen.

Hamilton’s body shot up, “What is it?” he asked, eyes wide and alert to danger.

Eliza smiled reassuringly, “Just your child making their presence known.”

“Really? You felt him?” Alexander asked in awe.

“Yes, right here.” Eliza nodded, guiding his hand to her stomach.

He placed his wet hand on the fabric of her dress and held it there expectantly. When he felt nothing, he frowned in disappointment.

“It’s okay, my love. It happens often, there will be other times.” She comforted him.

Alexander nodded, yet kept his hand firmly placed on her stomach, to which Eliza did not object. She carried on bathing him, rubbing soap across his chest and Alexander soon relaxed and closed his eyes. He could smell lavender and realised that she was using one of the expensive soaps she was gifted after their wedding. She had yet to use it, saying it was to be saved for special occasions only.

Alexander’s hand fell from its resting spot on her bump as Eliza moved her stool around to the end of the tub. He was about to complain when she used a smaller basin to collect water and poured it over the back of his head. He savoured the feeling, leaning his head back to help her in the process. Moments later her hands, lathered with the soap, were in his hair and Alexander suppressed an appreciative moan at the sensation.

Eliza must have noticed he was holding back, for she patted him on the shoulder, “It’s okay, breath, my love.”

He let out a long breath, not realising that he had been holding it in and let his throat rumble in satisfaction as Eliza began to massage his scalp with her fingers.

“That feels heavenly.” He managed to croak and he could picture the satisfied grin on Eliza’s face when he whimpered even louder as she added the additional force of her nails to further massage his head.

He heard her giggle; the same giggle that echoed around the room when she managed to make him moan like that under the bed sheets, and he felt his body respond to her in kindness.

“Betsey. My love.” He warned her. He couldn’t help his reaction to her ministrations. His heart sped up feverishly as it pumped his blood pleasantly through his body, whilst a warmth spread deliciously in his stomach and made his toes curl.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, apologetically, although it sounded huskier than usual and he wonder whether her cheeks were tinged pink, as he was sure his were.

She eased up a bit and poured more water over his head.

“Just relax.”

He leant back further and found it easier to abide to her now she had stopped her ministrations and was trying to ring the excess water out of his thick hair. If he weren’t so exhausted he was sure he would have jumped out of the bath there and then to take his wife to bed, but his arms and legs had become a heavy weight as Eliza washed the months of dirt and horrors away and, whilst he could feel his body responding to her touch, he knew he was too fatigued to be able act on anything right now.

So much so that he was ready to fall asleep in the bathtub when Eliza whispered him name, lulling him awake. When he opened his eyes he saw her standing with a large soft cloth, ready to dry him off. It was the type they usually saved for particularly special guests in the Schuyler household, not their every day type of towel and his heart swelled at how attending his dear wife was.

She held out a hand to help him out of the bath and wrapped the cloth around him before guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Dry yourself off.” She instructed, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Alexander did as he was told and was sufficiently dry when Eliza re-emerged with a fresh nightgown in her hand.

She pulled the cloth from around his body, and began to place the nightgown over his head.

Alexander started to protest, it wasn’t even close to time for bed yet, but then he felt the undeniable delightful warmth of the linen surround him and his words got lost on his lips and came out in what could only be described as something likening to a purr.

“I had mother warm it up next to the fire for you.” Eliza explained.

Alexander sighed blissfully, the warmth encompassing his body like a hug. He yawned and flopped backwards onto the bed.

“I can’t remember the last time I felt so tranquil.”

Eliza smiled, joining him on the bed, lying down and shuffling so she was on her side facing him.

Her body happily adjusted to the position and the comfortable mattress beneath her and she quickly realised this was a bad mistake as she would struggle to get back up now. In the resent weeks she had found herself feeling constantly tired and had to be careful about getting too comfortable for she could doze off instantly.

She let out her own big yawn and Alexander smiled tenderly at her.

“You should have a bath too, my love. It was beyond refreshing.”

Eliza smiled sleepily, closing her eyes, “I did consider it, but you turned the water brown.”

“Ah, so that’s why I feel like I’ve been born again. That layer of filth was making me feel claustrophobic in my own skin.”

Eliza smiled sadly, her eyes still closed, “My poor love.” She whispered as she snuggled into his side, leaning up so her head rested on his chest.

“Betsey, my love. I should get changed and see to your family.” He yawned.

A moment later Eliza’s index finger was on his lips, “Shush, you need to rest.” She held her finger there, not allowing him to negotiate.

She let out a long tired breath, and Alexander questioned who needed the rest more. He wanted to ask her about her pregnancy, did she have to nap frequently now, was she uncomfortable and exhausted most of the time, how often did she feel the baby move inside of her and had she experienced much sickness still? There were so many questions he wanted to ask and so much of this pregnancy that he felt he had missed already.

Glancing down at her he realised he was unlikely to get many answers right now. She had assigned them to rest and so that what he would do, he could question her later. He closed his eyes, placed a kiss on the top of her head and relished in the sound of Eliza’s long even breaths as she fell asleep. He wasn’t far behind her.

* * *

When Eliza next woke up she was met with the low sun beaming through the window, as it made it’s decent in the sky. The rain had cleared up and the sun now poked through two large clouds. She stretched her arms out to the side as she came too, only to hit a warm mound next to her. Squinting her eyes open she was met with the sleeping face of her dear husband, the memory of his arrival rushing back to her. So many times she had dreamt of such a moment that she had to be sure this wasn’t a mere fragment of her imagination. Placing her hand to his cheek, she stroked it affectionately, the warmth underneath her fingertips confirming that this was real. Alexander keened into her touch, letting out a small hum and Eliza leant down to place a small kiss between his brows.

“‘Liza?” He croaked, eyes still shut.

“Hush, my love.” She ran her hands through his hair.

One of Alexander’s eyes opened, too needing to confirm the authenticity of this moment.

On meeting his wife’s gaze he smiled, closed his eye and wrapped his arms around her as he rested his head on her chest.

Eliza chuckled, wrapping her own arms around where his fell on her torso, protecting their unborn child. Only a moment passed before she heard the tale-tail breathing that meant he had fallen asleep again.

Good. It was a rarity for Hamilton to fall back to sleep once he awoke.

She felt her stomach begin to rumble impatiently and quickly realised they must have missed dinner. Whilst her husband could probably make the night without eating, she knew it would be a struggle for herself. By the looks of the sun’s position in the sky, supper would be served soon, but she would allow her husband to rest a bit longer. There was no way she could disturb him again now when he looked so uncharacteristically peaceful resting against her bosom.

Luckily, it was the child within her that woke Alexander up a good half an hour later. She was grateful, for the way Alexander’s hands rested on her stomach had pushed the child onto her bladder, causing discomfort.

The sweet child must have also become uncomfortable, for it was a large kick to his arm that awoke Alexander.

His eyes shot open and he looked to where his arm was placed on his wife’s stomach and then up to meet her eyes.

“Was that…?” He asked.

Eliza smiled and ran her hand through his hair, “That was our dear child saying hello.” She confirmed.

Alexander’s eyes lit up and he was immediately awake, sitting up on his elbow as he placed the palm of his hand on the spot where he had felt the pressure.

“Hello.” His voice cracked to a higher octave as he rubbed the spot.

A second later there way another stronger kick and Alexander gasped in glee. The pressure of his child’s energy reverberated from the spot on his hand, up throughout his arm in an enchanting current of electricity that spread through his body and wrapped its tiny hands around his heart.

“I felt him!” Alexander exclaimed, a small burst of laughter falling from his lips as he looked to Eliza in amazement.

Eliza’s happiness mirrored his. Of course, she was now used to feeling of the little movements inside of her, but to see her husband experiencing such a magical moment brought the first time she felt her sweet child back. And now, to see the newfound enthusiasm and wonderment in her husbands eyes multiplied the pleasure within her.

Alexander placed his hand back on her stomach and waited to see if he would kick again, “He is so strong already.” He marveled, still high from the previous kick.

“Or she.” Eliza reprimanded, though her expression was still warm and bright.

“Or she.” Hamilton agreed, pushing his hand a little firmer in an attempt to feel more.

“Alexander!” Eliza exclaimed as he pushed the baby even more uncomfortably onto her bladder.

He looked up, alarmed and noticed the discomfort on her face. “My apologies.” He gave her a wonky smile of regret.

“It’s fine.” She placated him. “But I must get up.”

“No. ‘Liza, stay.” He tightened his hold on her again and buried his face into her chest like a petulant child. “I’m so comfy.”

“Hamilton, love, I’m famished.” She ran her hands up and down his arm, adjusting them so they were putting less pressure on her stomach. “And you are pushing our dear child onto my bladder.”

He relocated his arms himself then, leaning up to kiss her on the lips in apology, before moving off her.

“Will you be joining me downstairs for supper?” She asked as she sat up and stretched out.

Alexander too stretched out in the bed, “I’m not too hungry.”

“You must eat something. If you do not come down I will have one of the servants bring some bread up for you.”

“Bread sounds good.” Alexander agreed. Knowing that he couldn’t deny her this.

“Very well.” Eliza ran her hands down her dress, trying to smooth out the creases she had gained from sleeping in it.

Alexander smiled at her endearingly, taking in the new curve of her body. If anything she had only become even more enchanting and beautiful to him, knowing that their darling child was growing within her. He thought he had reached the pinnacle of his love for her on the day they married, yet he continued to be proved wrong time and time again, so much so that he had become resigned to the fact that there is no limit on his love for his dear Betsey. Just the mere thought of seeing her with their babe in arms made his heart swell so much that he worried it might burst out of his chest.

He sat up, the thought of being parted from her distressing him, even if it were just a meagre ceiling that would distance them. He already missed the warmth of her body next to his and knew he would feel restless the moment she stepped out of the room.

“Actually, I think I will join you.”

Eliza smiled then, before turning to the wardrobe to pick out something more suitable for him to wear.

“Here.” She placed the clothing on the bed next to him, to which Alexander responded by lifting his arms in the air.

Eliza raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“I’m purely preparing you for when our dear boy comes.”

“Hah.” Eliza scoffed, yet she still moved to pull the nightgown from his body. “I believe you are the one who needs the preparation.”

“Then I shall be glad to indulge in such education after supper.”

Eliza pressed her lips together in attempt to suppress a laugh and began to guide his shirt through his arms.

“On second thoughts, I believe you have more than enough experience in undressing people.”

Hamilton’s mouth fell open at this, “Betsey!”

“Am I wrong?” She handed him his trousers with a smirk.

Alexander huffed, “None have ever compared to you, my dearest.”

Eliza grinned as she watched him step into his pants, “Correct answer.”

“Now, come.” She said, holding her hand out to him, “Let’s eat, you can enrich your education later.”

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“Ma, have you seen my Hamilton?” Eliza questioned as she entered the family parlour, which was bustling with her many family members. She had checked the whole floor and had so far failed to come across any sigh of her husband.

She didn’t particularly need him for anything, but her father had mentioned something about the men adjourning to the formal parlour for refreshments and queried as to whether Hamilton would be joining them. It was then that she realised he was missing and now that he was finally home she was not fond of spending too much time apart from him. It had been two days since he had arrived home and he had barely left her side for the past 48 hours, so his absence unnerved her a little.

Her mother shook her head, “I’m afraid not. Have you checked with your father?”

Eliza nodded with a huff as she placed her hand on her swollen stomach. “Father hasn’t seen him either.”

“I ordered him to put little John to sleep.” Angelica explained, having heard the conversation.

Peggy sniggered at this from beside Angelica and Eliza raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Is this going to become a common occurrence, you ordering my husband around?”

The corner of Angelica’s lips lifted, “If he insists on holding on to my son, then yes. I had ordered his nurse to do so but your dear husband wouldn’t allow her to take him.”

“That was some time ago, he probably ended up taking a nap with the rest of the children.” Peggy exclaimed.

“Well I would hope so. He needs to rest, he is looking very frail since he arrived home.” Catherine Schuyler sighed, “You must make sure he indulges in food and sleep, Betsey, he needs to get his strength back.”

“I know Mama.” Eliza nodded. Her Hamilton was looking frail; she couldn’t argue. But she also knew her husband and she knew he would have to want to sleep and eat for him to do so. Being pushed would only leave him irritable or cause him to rebel. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to convince him to do so; if he was going to listen to anyone, it would be her.

“I’m going to go and check on him.” She explained, leaving the sound of her family downstairs and making her way up to the children’s bedroom.

When she reached the large hall at the top of the stairs she could hear the sound of her younger sister and her eldest nephew giggling from the room where they were supposed to be sleeping.

She was glad for her husband that it was she who was checking in on them and not her sister or her mother, for it did not appear that any sleeping was currently taking place.

Still, she couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of her when she pushed the door open to reveal her husband sat on the floor with little John still in his arms and her sister and nephew rolling marbles at him from a mere few meters away.

“Ah, you got me again!” He exclaimed, moving one of his hands to rub the spot on his knee that 3-year-old Philip’s marble had just hit at quite a vigorous speed.

“I thought you were supposed to be putting John to sleep. Not waking everybody up?” Eliza asked as she crossed her arms and frowned playfully at the scene in front of her.

Hamilton looked up then, his eyes widening guiltily. “They woke up.” He shrugged.

Eliza shut the door behind her and stepped further into the room.

“Lala!” A small voice called out before small chubby arms wrapped around her legs.

“Kitty!” Eliza Exclaimed, picking her just turned two-year-old niece up in her arms and awkwardly positioning her around her bump, “You’re awake too I see!”

She was even more thankful in this moment that Angelica hadn’t been the one to check on them. Looking around the room it seemed that it was only her 9-month-old sister Catherine who had managed to sleep through the seemingly riveting game of marbles.

“Lala!” Kitty repeated, her own version of her auntie’s name, as she pointed down to the marbles rolling on the floor.

Suddenly, five-year-old Cornelia threw an unexpectedly fast marble, which spun on the wooden floor and hit Hamilton in the shin with a loud thud.

“Ouch!” Hamilton reached out to grab his shin. He had previously been pretending they were hurting, but this time no acting was needed.

“Cornelia.” Eliza warned.

She looked up to her sister and rutted her bottom lip out, “I’m nearly six, I don’t have to take naps anymore.”

“Well then you are old enough to know better than to encourage the younger ones.”

“But Hamilton started it and he’s _a lot_ older than me!” She huffed, indignantly.

Eliza laughed at this, and Hamilton blanched.

“I thought we were a team?” He protested.

Cornelia giggled and poked her tongue out before running out of the room.

Eliza laughed again at the abandoned look on her husbands face. “Don’t look so forlorn, my love, you still have a couple of companions left.”

“Ah yes, my favourites.” He winked at Philip who giggled in glee and rolled another marble at his uncle.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to put an end to all this fun.” Eliza poked little Kitty on the nose playfully.

"Spoil sport" Hamilton mumbled under his breath.

Eliza chose to ignore him. “You need to have a good rest so you have even more energy to play this afternoon.” She explained to Philip who was pouting unhappily, looking similar to his uncle.

“Will you play marble warriors with me after my nap too?” The little boy asked his uncle hopefully.

“Of course, sweet one.” Hamilton ruffled the boys hair.

“Come on now, get into bed.” Eliza instructed, placing Kitty in the bed next to Philip once he had crawled up and made himself comfy.

Hamilton watched from his spot on the floor as Eliza stroked Kitty’s back soothingly as Philip convinced her to read them a book.

He couldn’t help but imagine his dear niece and nephew as his own daughter and son. Eliza tucking them into bed and luring them into a deep sleep with a story. He knew his wife was going to be the best of mothers. She glowed with love and adoration for her niece and nephew and he could never doubt the love and nurturing she would bestow upon their own child once he or she was born.

He worried that he wouldn’t be able to match her or meet her expectations of him as a father. He never had a solid father figure in his life to look up to, so he was unsure as to whether he had it in him himself to be a good one.

He looked down at little John in his arms. He could feel the tenderness and affection he held for him, but what if that was not enough for his child. His father must have held him as an infant and held some for of affection for him, or at least he like to think so, but that did not stop him from leaving him.

A gentle hand on his shoulder awoke him from his reprieve.

“You okay?” Eliza asked, sensing he was deep in thought.

Philip and Kitty were fast asleep again and Hamilton had not yet risen or glanced up from the face of the babe in his arms.

He leant into her touch, resting his head on her hand.

They stayed there in silence for a couple of minutes before Eliza spoke up again.

“You are going to be the best father.”

Alexander lifted his head, how did his wife know him so well?

“Do you believe so? I’m not entirely sure.” He looked down at the child again.

Eliza put her hand under his chin and lifted it so his eyes met her.

“I have no doubts, my love.”

It felt strange for Alexander to have someone who believed in him and trusted him so painstakingly as Eliza did. But it was her unfaltering love and faith in him that gave him the strength to push down the doubts nagging away at him.

“Thank you. My angel.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“Come.” Eliza instructed, pulling him by the hand so he finally stood up, his knees creaking from being sat on the floor for so long.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to put him down eventually. You can’t hold him all day.”

“Is that a challenge, my dear Betsey?” Hamilton asked, an eyebrow raised.

“No. It is not!” Eliza rolled her eyes, but chuckled despite herself. “I want you all to myself.” She explained, leaning close to him.

“I guess I should allow my wife to take advantage of my presence.” He leant to kiss her on the cheek to which she hummed in agreement.

“You should. Besides we’re going to have our own sweet child to dote on in no time.”

“That is true.” Hamilton moved to place John in the bassinet before joining his wife’s side.

“I can’t wait.” He whispered, placing his hand on her bump and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Me neither.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza stretched out in bed, rubbing the sleep away from her tired eyes and letting out a long breath. It appeared that no matter how much rest she got, she couldn’t push away the fatigue she had been experiencing of late.

She shivered slightly, the hairs on her arms spiking due to the cool temperature of the room, and pulled the covers back over her snuggling into the warmth beside her.

It was exceptionally warm still, as if someone were lying beside her. Eliza squinted one of her eyes open and was surprised to be met with the sight of her husband’s sleeping form. She rarely woke up before him and so to find him there, mouth ajar and dead to the world, was quite a novelty. She considered whether she had just woken unexpectedly early, but the light poking through the windows and the sound of bird song outside said otherwise.

He would probably be flustered to realise he had slept in so long and would likely reprimand her for not waking him earlier, but she couldn’t bring herself to rise him from his peaceful slumber.

He had been looking more and more exhausted the past few days. The bags that were prominent the day he arrived home four weeks ago had somehow darkened further and she had noticed the way his eyes drooped at the dinner table the night before, as he moved his uneaten food around his plate.

“I’m just tired, my love.” He had tried to placate her when she took his hand in hers under the dinner table in a silent question.

She supposed he wasn’t lying, his eyes closed the moment his head hit the pillow. The usual pillow talk that went on between them after the candles were snuffed out was to be kept for another day. But something inside her was nagging uneasily. He should be getting stronger and better now he was home again, not declining further.

She tried to push down her worry, as she slowly sat up, her stomach rumbling. As much as she’d love to stay in bed for longer with her Hamilton, she couldn’t deny the hunger she was feeling and knew she needed every piece of energy she could get. She pulled the covers up over him, tucking them around his body and placed a small kiss on his forehead before making her way downstairs.

The main breakfast had been put away by the time Eliza made it downstairs and so she moved to the pantry to grab some bread and fruits.

“Eliza, sit down. Phillis will sort out your breakfast.” She heard Angelica’s voice from behind her and turned to see the servant rushing over to her.

“I’m perfectly capable.” Eliza sighed. She was getting fed up of being treated like an invalid. While her elder sister eased into being pampered in the last few months of her pregnancy, Eliza just felt restless and bored whenever she was told to sit down.

“You are, but you should take advantage of the respite whilst you can. In a month or so you will rarely get the opportunity to sit down and have some time to yourself.”

Eliza huffed, but let her sister lead her to the family parlour and sat her down at the small table and chairs at the edge of the room.

Angelica looked behind her then and frowned as she took the seat next to her sister, “Where’s Hamilton? I didn’t see him at breakfast earlier.”

“He’s asleep.” Eliza sighed, leaning back into the chair.

“At this time?”

“Hmm.” Eliza nodded and her sister could sense the apprehension within her. “I let him be, he has been so tired of late.”

Phillis returned with a platter of food and placed it down in front of the sisters.

“Well hopefully he will be well rested once he wakes.” She tried to reassure her as her little Philip came bounding into the room, only just missing knocking Phillis over as she left to fetch the tea.

“Slow down!” Angelica chided, although she ruffled her son’s hair affectionately as he came to a stop in front of them.

“Where’s uncle Ham? I want to show him my new toy.” He asked his aunt, holding up the carved wooden horse in his hands.

“He’s resting.” Eliza explained, smiling at the endearing way her nephew’s eyebrows furrowed at the news.

“But I want to play with him.”

“Another time, Philip.” Angelica told him with a finality that meant he knew to leave the adults alone for now.

He let out a dramatic sigh before turning around and sprinting out the room to find someone else to play with.

“Slow down!” Angelica called after him again, lifting her hands up in despair when he continued to run out of sight.

Eliza sniggered and Angelica shook her head. “No wonder your Hamilton is exhausted. My little ones have been running him ragged since he’s been home.”

Eliza smiled; it is true that her niece and nephew have found her husband’s soft spot. He cannot refuse their dark round eyes whenever they ask him to join them in a game.

“It’s okay. He enjoys it. Besides he could do with the practice for when this one arrives.” Eliza replied glancing down to her protruding stomach and patting it affectionately.

“It’s saying ‘no’ he needs practice in. My two have him wrapped around their little fingers. I fear how spoilt your addition may become with his inability to refuse them.”

“Should my ears be burning?” Alexander’s unexpected voice came from the doorway.

“Nice to see you finally decided to join us.” Angelica smirked.

He sighed as he strode over to the table stopping next to Eliza. Angelica frowned a little at this; his usual wit appeared to have dispersed somewhat the past day or two.

“You should have woken me.” He told Eliza tiredly, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. He had woken mere moments after she left, the emptiness of the bed next to him unnerving him awake.

“As you should every morning you leave me in bed.”

“You need your rest.” He explained, placing his hand on her stomach.

“As do you.” She retorted.

Angelica got up and offered her seat to him. “Come, sit down. Have some breakfast with your wife.

“I’m not too hungry.” He admitted but he was met with Angelica’s hard stare. He turned to Eliza hoping to get some compassion from her but her expression matched her sisters. Hard dark eyes telling him he was not going to get away with skipping breakfast.

He sighed, finally moving to sit in the now vacant spot. “Fine.” 

“I will fetch Phillis for the teas.”

“Can I get a camomile?” Hamilton requested, to which Angelica nodded as she left the room.

He turned back to Eliza who was considering him with a slight frown. “Is your stomach feeling queasy?”

“Only for missing you.” He answered, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

Eliza rolled her eyes but smiled into the kiss. “Alexander.” She sighed once he pulls back.

“I’m serious, I thought something had gone amiss when I awoke to find you gone.”

“I am fine. It is you I am concerned about.”

“There’s no need to be. I am well.”

“Alexander.” She said again, staring at him as if she can see right through him.

“Elizabeth.” He full-named her in return, to which she swatted him on the arm.

“You are incorrigible.” She huffed.

He smiled gently at her, lifting his hand to graze it against cheek reassuringly.

“I do not want you to be concerned with me. You have to focus on yourself right now.”

Eliza leaned into his touch, her head resting lightly on his hand.

“I am more concerned for you when you are unable to be honest with me.”

Alexander let out a long slow breath of defeat. Why he even tried to bother pulling the wool over his wife’s eyes he did not know. She could always see through him, even if he did not necessarily admit it out loud.

“My stomach is feeling a little queasy, but I do not want to make a fuss.”

“Okay.” Eliza nodded, happy that he was finally wording this, “Let’s not make a fuss together then.”

“Sounds good.” Alexander smiled in return as Phillis arrived with their teas.

He only took a few bites of bread, sipping on his tea intermittently, but Eliza bit her tongue; she wouldn’t make a fuss.

* * *

Later that evening Eliza was sitting up in bed, struggling to lay down and sleep due to the indigestion and acid reflux she’d been experiencing all too often in the last month of so of her pregnancy. She had seen her mother and sister experience it previously and knew there was little she could do to ease it. She should have known better than to scoff the rich stew down so quickly at dinner, but she had been ravenous and unable to stop herself, she’d even had a few mouthfuls of Hamilton’s unfinished plate when he offered, which she was now regretting.

Alexander sat beside her, his face imploring her pathetically in distress as if he were the one in discomfort.

“Should I fetch you another tea? I can put some ginger in it too this time?”

“There’s no need, my love.” She soothed, placing a hand on his where it laid on her rounded stomach.

She had her head leant back against the headboard, eyes closed, yet she could feel the anxiety coming off her husband in waves.

“It’s just indigestion, I will be perfectly fine soon.”

“Here, have my pillow,” Hamilton suddenly pulled her forward by her arm and forced his pillow behind the two she was already leaning against, “You must elevate your body more.” He went about fluffing the pillows behind her until Eliza’s hand stopped him.

“Sweetheart. I thought we agreed to not fuss, together?” She reminded him.

“Yes, but…”

“I didn’t fuss when you didn’t finish your dinner again.” She interrupted, looking at him pointedly. “So maybe you could tone it down a little now?”

Alexander deflated with a long sigh, “I don’t like feeling useless.”

She pulled him into her side so she could lean into him comfortably. “You’re not being useless.” She told him, as she snuggled further, her head nudging him until she found the perfect spot to rest it.

“Ah, I see, you didn’t want my pillows, you wanted to use me as one instead?” He smiled then, wrapping his arm around her to hold her close.

“Mhmm.” She hummed, taking in a big comforting breath, her nose practically pressed into his chest. “I’m so tired.”

“Then sleep, my love. I promise to stop fussing.”

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Eliza had bit her tongue long enough and could no longer ignore the anxiety which consumed her as Alexander stumbled down the last step of the staircase, holding onto the banister to steady himself.

“Alexander!” She called, alarmed. She had been sat in the large hall downstairs reading a book to the younger children when Alexander emerged, pale and clumsily stomping down the stairs.

She rushed over to him, holding onto his hips to steady him where he stood at the bottom, looking off in the distance and blinking the stars away that had sullied his vision.

“”Liza, I’m fine.” He attempted to convince her.

Eliza clenched her teeth as a shot of frustration bubbled up within her. He was obviously not okay and at this rate he was going to cause himself even more harm if he did not admit to it.

“You nearly fell down the stairs, you are far from fine.” She replied sternly.

“I just lost my footing.” He protested.

“Alexander!” Eliza’s voice raised louder than before and little Philip looked up from the corner when she had left him with his sister and cousin. He had heard his mother use that tone and volume many times before, but not his aunt.

Alexander appeared alarmed too, as he took in his wife’s set jaw and furrowed eyes with wide uneasy eyes.

“Betsey.” He whined pathetically, leaning his forehead close to hers.

She was startled by the heat radiating from his head to hers, but soon realised her husband was admitting defeat, albeit without words, as he groaned and wrapped his arms around her to steady himself.

“Come, sit down.” She instructed, taking him to the main parlour, which was quiet compared to the family parlour, which was bursting with activity, and laid him down on the chaise lounge.

She leant down next to him with difficultly, thanks to her protruding stomach, and placed the back of her hand on his clammy head.

“You’re too warm.” She frowned with concern.

He hummed in agreement; he was too warm. He felt like the air in the room was stifling him. The coolness of Eliza’s hand on his head was somewhat a relief, but it was short lived as she removed it swiftly.

“I will fetch some cool water and a cloth.”

She pulled herself up with the side of the chaise lounge and paused for a second as her back twinged uncomfortably.

Alexander noticed and lifted his hand up in an attempt to help sooth her pain, but his hand didn’t get further than her thigh.

Eliza noticed the distress on his face due to not being able to reach her, and moved closer towards him. “It was just a twinge, sweetheart.”

With her new position he was able to lean up a little to wrap his hand around her and rub small circles over her lower back.

A blissful sigh left Eliza’s lips; he always managed to get the right spot.

“Better?” He croaked groggily.

“Much.” She nodded, although her eyes were still full of apprehension. “I will just be a minute.” She reassured, before leaving the room to fetch the water.

She quickly returned with her mother, who ordered one of the servants to fetch the Doctor whilst Eliza dabbed a cool cloth on his head.

Alexander had a flashback to being a young child, his mother holding a cool rag against his head as she sung a familiar song. He shut his eyes, focussing on the image of his mother’s kind, gentle smile and the sound of her voice. His mother took his hand in hers and whispered his name in her ear, her thumb stroking his knuckles as he eventually succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long in updating my fics! Life has been quite busy what with moving house, college placements & assignments and the arrival of my nephew! I've had this chapter lying around unedited for a while so thought I'd try and spruce it up a bit and finally get it out to you! I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy but I've been trying to write in the random spare moments that I have had! I hope it's okay!

* * *

 

Alexander stared up at the whitewashed ceiling above him, the sounds of the hustle and bustle around the house below echoed gently in the distance, overtaken by the sounds of little feet thumping up the stars and the nurse hushing the high pitched giggles.

He longed to be out there with everyone else. He was feeling truly miserable, not only due to the persistent fever which had re-emerged and kept him bedbound on and off for the past few weeks, but also because he couldn’t bare to be stuck upstairs, whilst his wife was downstairs, the maids and her family seeing to her needs instead of him. He longed to pull her chair out for her, to rub her back when it ached, or to pull a stool in front of her to rest her swollen feet on. He detested feeling useless and being put on strict bed rest made him feel exactly that.

Hamilton decided enough was enough, he was feeling much better today, his light-headedness was likely more due to his poor appetite than the fact he was still ill, and he was sure the tenacious headache was due to the lack of stimulation his brain had received over the last week.

Once his head stopped spinning from sitting up, Alexander made his way to the closet to pull out some fresh clothes.

As he made his way down the stairs he held onto the banister, his knees feeling weak. On reaching the hallway at the bottom he found Peggy watching his disapprovingly with her arms crossed.

He let go of the banister, willing his legs to hold him up.

“Eliza is not going to be happy with you.” She warned.

“I feel perfectly refreshed.” He lied.

Peggy’s expression didn’t change, but she seemed to come to the conclusion there was no point in challenging him. “She’s in the parlour with Mama.”

He nodded in thanks, making his way through the large hallway to the parlour where he quickly spotted his wife sewing as she chatted to her mother. He immediately felt better as he watched the way she meticulously threaded the needle, glancing up to continue with the conversation she was having, Catherine nodding along to whatever Eliza was saying. A moment later he caught Eliza’s attention and felt her eyes on his.

Her hands paused as her eyebrows furrowed. “You are supposed to be resting.” She chided.

He made his way towards her and leant down to kiss her on the cheek, “I feel much better.”

“You still look pale.” Catherine informed him, her eyes focused on her own embroidery. “Maybe some fresh air will bring some colour back to your cheeks.”

Eliza frowned; it seemed far too cold for him to be traipsing outside.

Catherine noticed the expression, even as her eyes stayed on her needlework, “You could do with some air too, my dear.”

“Angelica will have a fright if she sees the two of us outside. She barely lets me lift my own cup of tea.”

The corner of Alexander’s lips lifted, he had informed Angelica that she must take care of Eliza in his absence, not that it was something she really needed to be told to do.

“I know,” Catherine agreed, “so take the opportunity whilst you can and give your dear Mama’s ear a rest in the meantime.” She pleaded.

Eliza widened her eyes, slightly surprised at her mother’s words, whilst Hamilton sniggered quietly, holding out his hand in an apology when his wife turned to glare at him.

“Come, my love.”

She took it, quietly grateful to have some alone time with her Hamilton.

“Be sure to grab your greatcoats and wrap up.” Catherine called out as they made their way into the hallway.

Once they were all bundled up in sufficient clothing Hamilton took her hand and lead her outside, walking just a few meters before he sat down on the top step of the stairs.

“Is this a far as you’re going to allow me?” She questioned.

Hamilton nodded, not wanting to admit that his legs felt too weak and fatigued to go much further. “There are icy patches.” He said instead.

She huffed, sitting down beside him and leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

“How are you really feeling?” Eliza asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

“A little weak. Very restless.” He answered honestly.

Eliza nodded in understanding, “I’m with you on the second one.”

“Hmm, have you been talking your poor mother’s ear off?” He questioned.

“Apparently so.” She rolled her eyes.

“I do believe I heard her sigh in relief when I entered the parlour.” He joked.

“Hey.” Eliza nudged him in the side, though she smiled with him, happy to hear his sense of humour had come back. She had been melancholically worried of the state of her husband over the past few weeks; his delirium and lack of sense of self had been extremely unsettling for her.

“You are half the reason for my restlessness.” She informed him.

“How so?”

“Well, to start, I did not get myself in this state single-handedly.” She pointed down to her rounded stomach. “And second, if you had originally rested like you were supposed to there’s a high chance you would be fully recovered by now.”

Hamilton pouted unhappily. “Betsey.” He whined, knowing she was right but not wanting to admit to it.

She hushed him, running her hand through his unruly hair before she continued, “And lastly, Angelica has been even more tenacious at not letting me lift a finger and I have a feeling I know why.” She eyed him.

Hamilton just smiled in reply and placed his hand on her stomach. “I had to be sure my angels were taken care of whilst I was out of action.”

“We are doing just fine.” She reassured him.

“As am I.”

Eliza lifted her hand to check his forehead and was happy to find it feeling more of an appropriate temperature, even though his eyes looked glassy from exhaustion.

“See.” Hamilton stated.

Eliza hummed, placing a piece of unkempt hair behind his ear, “You must rest still.”

“I will. I just missed you.”

Eliza’s heart suddenly flooded with emotion. She had missed him too; as frustrated as she had been with her family fussing around her, she had still longed for her Hamilton to be at her side. Her worry for him had caused great concern and she had been kept away from visiting him when he was at his worst, partly due to fear of it being contagious, but also due to the distress seeing Hamilton like that caused her. However, Eliza had been quite petulant in his absence and so Peggy had helped sneak her in to see him a few times, likely more for her own well-being in putting up with her sister’s moods, than anything.

“I missed you too.” Eliza answered, wrapping her arms around him tightly, like a vice.

She looked out at the view of The Pastures, noticing how the snow glistened in the sunlight. She sighed, contently, happy to have her Hamilton back in her arms.

* * *

 

It wasn’t too long before the tables were reversed and Eliza was the one bed bound, restlessly awaiting the arrival of their sweet child.

She tossed and turned in bed for the umpteenth time, kicking the sheets off as if they were suffocating her.

Alexander watched her with slight amusement. “Hey, I kind of need them.” He exclaimed, sitting up to pull the covers back over his body.

Eliza blew out a puff of air from beside him. “I can’t sleep.”

“I figured.” He watched as Eliza sat up, stretching her legs out in front of her as she leant back against the headboard. He felt completely helpless, knowing there was little he could do to put her at ease. No matter what old wives tales they tried he knew that their son or daughter would choose to come in his/her own time.

“Is there anything I can do?”

She shook her head, watching as her husbands face fell sullenly.

“Don’t frown, my love.” She leaned over to rub away the crease between his brows. “Maybe you could rub my feet again?” She offered, more so for his benefit that hers.

“I can do that.” He agreed, moving to the end of the bed.

When he picked up her swollen foot in his head Eliza yelped, pulling it away.

“Your freezing!”

“Yes, well you did keep kicking the covers off me, my dearest.” He replied with an amused glint in his eyes.

Eliza sighed, “This baby is like a furnace.” She told him in a way of explanation.

He nodded, “I know, darling.” He moved back up the bed to place his cool hand on her forehead, wiping away the wisps of hair that had congregated small beads of sweat.

“Hmm.” She hummed, “That’s nice.”

“Would you like me to try again?” He asked, nodding towards her feet.

“No, just stay here.” She leaned into him, relishing the feeling of the coolness radiating off of him.

After about five minutes her body temperature regulated and she shuffled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

“I just wish for him to arrive now.”

“Me too.” Alexander smiled fondly at her use of “him”. She had been using that term for the past month now, even though she admitted she was unsure of the sex herself. “But he will come when he is ready.”

She nodded, but sighed, “I know. I am just feeling impatient.”

“You have every right to feel that way,” he kissed her on the cheek, “and you are not alone.” He smiled goofily, making her laugh.

“Do you really think he’s a boy?” Alexander asked a moment later.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. He just feels like a boy, I can’t explain why.”

“Motherly intuition.” Alexander smiled.

“Maybe, but Mama was convinced that Peggy was a boy.”

“Hmm, I believe the male race would have been safer if she were.”

Eliza grinned as she rolled her eyes, not disagreeing, and snuggled further into the bed, pulling her husband down with her so she could rest her head on his chest.

“It is crazy to love someone so much, even though you’ve never met them?”

Alexander placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it tenderly, “If it is then I must be a mad man.”

“Me too.” Eliza agreed.

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes, until Hamilton spoke up.

“At first I’d feared I’d never be able to love another as I do you.” He told her honestly.

“And now?”

“I’m afraid you may now have a contender for my love.”

“I will allow it.” Eliza smiled.

* * *

 

Ten days later Eliza was still bedbound, impatiently waiting the arrival of her first born.

Even more impatient however, was her dearest husband who she had banished from the room when he had started to jump and panic at any movement or sound she made. Now, he had resorted to popping his head in every hour, subtly trying to ask for an update without treading on his wife’s fraying patience.

He had even taken up some of the maid’s commitments, either bringing up fresh bed sheets or snacks for Eliza, looking for any excuse to visit her.

“Here I’ll help you with that.” She heard her husband’s voice from outside the door.

“There is no need, Sir.” She heard Anne reply.

“Well, let me at least get the door for you.”

A moment later the door to her room opened and the maid, Anne, walked in with a trey of tea. Hamilton stood in the doorway with his hand still on the handle, looking somewhat defeated as he stood there awkwardly with nothing else to do.

Eliza couldn’t help but chuckle endearingly at him.

“Anne, forgive me, could you please fetch another cup? My dear Husband is looking quite parched.”

Anne shared a knowing smile with her, “Of course Miss Eliza.”

As Anne left, Hamilton stared at Eliza sheepishly from the door. He knew he was supposed to be giving her space and that it had only been twenty minutes since his last visit.

“Come in, my love. Have some tea with me.”

“I don’t want to bother you.” He said, even as he made his way over to the bed.

“You are not.” She reassured him, realising she may have been a bit harsh with him when she sent him away.

He sat down next to her and let out a deep breath of relief when she leaned into him. She could practically feel the anxiety dissipate from him.

“You’ve got yourself worked up again.” She sat up and rubbed his tense shoulders.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She kissed him on the nose.

“You are coping much better than I am and I’m not the one about to give birth.” Alexander huffed.

“Hmm, don’t remind me.” Eliza chuckled.

Alexander chuckled too, relaxing even more as he leaned down to kiss her bump. “I believe it would be quite hard for you to forget.”

“True.” Eliza agreed, smiling to Anne as she quietly came back with another teacup. She filled them both, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Alexander kept his head close to her bump, “Come on little one. Your Mama and Papa would like to meet you now. I do believe we have been waiting long enough.”

Eliza played with her husband’s hair as he kept his head there, whispering things she could barely hear to the child within her. She relaxed further into the pillows, her tea forgotten, as the sound of his gentle voice lulled her to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later to her husband still at her side, pouring some fresh tea into his cup.

“Good sleep?” He turned to her immediately.

Eliza nodded; it was a good sleep. She had actually slept deeply for once, however upon awaking she was feeling quite uncomfortable and odd. It was a strange feeling she couldn’t quite place. She sat herself up more in the bed, attempting to get more comfy as Hamilton offered a cup to her.

“I asked Anne to make us some fresh tea, it’s still warm, would you like some?”

Eliza shook her head, “In a moment, I need to use the chamber pot first.”

“Of course.” Alexander placed the tea back down and held a hand out to her.

She took it gratefully, using him to lever herself off the bed. Once she was stood up she paused, a peculiar sensation overtaking her, as she felt liquid slowly dripping down her legs. She paused as she considered whether she had wet herself, that seeming more of an acceptable reality than the other option in the moment.

“Eliza?” Hamilton asked, his hands still in hers as he looked over her uneasily.

The reality of the situation finally hit her as she glanced down to where the liquid was slowly trickling down her legs and making a small pool at her feet. Hamilton followed her gaze, coming to the same conclusion she had originally considered.

“Oh, love. It’s okay. It’s my fault, I should have brought the chamber pot over to you quicker.” He quickly tried to reassure her, pulling away to fetch the pot.

Eliza laughed, pulling him back to her.

“I have not had an accident.” She told him, giggling more when he looked down to her feet, perplexed.

She placed her hand on his chin, lifting his head so his eyes met her, “Hamilton, I do believe my waters have broken.”

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Hamilton stared in awe at the infant, who was wrapped securely in a large cloth, cradled snuggly within his wife’s arms.

Eliza was bouncing the child gently, her eyes also fixated on the little bundle of joy.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Angelica asked, with a small smirk, though her eyes were sparkling with the residues of emotion.

Hamilton’s mouth opened, as if to speak, but he shut it again slowly, seemingly lost for words.

He had been waiting in the hallway for the past four hours pacing backwards and forwards as he heard his wife’s grunts and moans of pain. Philip Schuyler had done a good gob at keeping him preoccupied throughout the day, summoning him to meetings and requesting help with his writings, which they both knew he was more than capable of doing alone.

It was only during dinner, as Philip watched Hamilton move his food around his plate with his eyes fixated on the doorway that he gave in and went against his wife’s demands to keep his son in law occupied until the baby was born.

“Go. Do as you need.” He nodded to the doorway.

There was a clatter as Hamilton jumped up from his seat, knocking the table clumsily as he rushed up the stairs to hear news of his wife.

He was met with Angelica, acting as a barricade as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom with her hands on her hips asking him what he was doing upstairs. “It’s improper.” She told him.

She however gave pity at the wild look in his eyes at the sound of Eliza in pain and promised to keep him updated, as long as he didn’t get in the way.

He resorted the pacing every inch of the large hallway, sometimes stopping to sit on one of the wooden chairs, pulling on his hair whenever Eliza let out a yelp of pain.

The moment he heard the sounds of a baby’s cry, he froze mid step in the middle of the hallway. He was still in the same position when Angelica’s head emerged from the room to promptly tell him Eliza had delivered a boy. When she came out again after both Eliza and the baby had been cleaned up and tended to, he had still yet to move.

She hadn’t seemed to notice, being caught up in the moment herself as she gave him a hug of congratulations and summoned him in, pulling him roughly on the arm for him to follow.

She hadn’t realised until now that he had yet to speak a word.

“I believe the boy may have broken you dear husband, Betsey.” Angelica remarked.

Eliza smiled, looking up to meet her husband’s wonderstruck expression.

He took her in; her hair was in a messy braid, the shorter hairs stuck to her face which, still gleaned with sweat, her cheeks were blotchy with a pale undertone and her eyes were puffy and glassy. The signs of the arduous labour she had just experienced evident.

Yet, there was something in the way her eyes glowed as she smiled at him and glanced back down to their son with such adoration, that created an otherworldly glow around her and he couldn’t remember a time where she had looked more beautiful.

Hamilton swallowed down the lump in his throat as the overwhelming emotion surged through him and made his eyes sting with unshed tears.

Catherine smiled knowingly at the scene before her, before addressing Angelica “Come, let’s allow them some respite.”

Angelica nodded and departed the room with her mother.

It was only once the door clicked shut and silence filled the room that Hamilton allowed the tears to fall.

When his eyes locked with his wife’s again, he spotted a similar tear trickling down her face, though her smile was wide.

“Come.” She patted the space on the bed beside her “Meet your son.”

The last resolve he held fell apart and a sob escaped him as he delicately made his way onto the bed.

“Oh Betsey.”

“I know.” She soothed as he settled beside her. Because she did, there were no words to describe what she was feeling and from the way her husband was struggling to form a coherent sentence she knew he felt the same.

“He’s perfect. You’re perfect!” He exclaimed as he glanced between the two most precious things in his life.

“Here, take him.” Eliza placed the bundle into his arms.

Hamilton gasped as he felt the gentle weight of his son in his arms knowing that the tiny infant was dependent on him for his life.

“Oh.” He murmured as the baby squirmed in his arms, “Hello, my son.”

The baby open his eyes at his father’s voice and Hamilton let out another sob as he was drawn into the deep blue orbs.

“He has your eyes.” He croaked, to which Eliza chuckled.

“Hardly, they’re blue like yours.”

But Alexander shook his head, “They’re dark, they will change, the shape is all you.”

He smiled as the baby continued to stare back at him inquisitively, “Hello my little love.”

He turned to Eliza “Philip?” He asked.

“Philip” She confirmed with a nod.

“Hello Philip.” Alexander cooed to the infant.

Eliza leant her head on her husband’s shoulder and allowed her eyes to shut as he continued to coo.

“I am your Papa.” Alexander continued in adoration. “And I will do whatever it takes to protect you, my son.”

Eliza yawned beside him and he turned his attention away from his son to place a gentle kiss on the side of her head. “Sleep, my angel.”

Eliza nodded, snuggling further into his side, finally feeling able to fully relax now that her husband was with her.

Hamilton’s attention turned back to the babe in his arms who blinked slowly before closing his eyes again.

“You rest too my sweet boy.” He whispered, “You had quite the adventure to get here.”

The baby’s breathing slowed, as did his wife’s beside him and Hamilton couldn’t quite comprehend what he was feeling. It was as if his heart had swelled twice the size, overwhelming all of his senses.

He had been worried he could not love his child enough, or that he could not be the father the child deserved, yet all his worrying was fruitless, for whilst he knew he would probably make some mistakes on his journey through fatherhood, he also knew his child would never want for love.

He would strive to make the world a better place for him. A world where he could flourish and excel in everything he wished to do.

* * *

He sat with Philip, whispering all of his hopes and wishes for him for the next twenty minutes, until the baby’s face screwed up and he let out a loud wail.

“Oh no, my love. Please don’t cry.”

The infant didn’t appear to hear him and only began to wail more insistently.

Hamilton felt his heart break a little; he never wanted his son to have any reason to cry. How could something so little already have such a grievance with the world?

He tried to sooth him, rocking him gently as the baby’s cried got louder and louder.

“He must be hungry.” He heard his wife’s voice from beside him.

She stretched out a little, wincing at the ache of her body as she did so.

As if on queue, Angelica and Catherine entered the room, having heard the baby’s cries.

“Would you like to try and feed him dear?” Catherine asked her Eliza, whilst Angelica fussed over her trying to fluff the pillows away. If Eliza had the energy she would have pushed her away, instead she nodded in reply to her mother and held her hands out to take the baby off her husband.

He pouted a little, not feeling quite ready to let go yet, but placed the child into Eliza’s arms nonetheless.

“Come on my sweet boy, are you ready to have some food?” She whispered gently. She seemed to know exactly what to do as she undid the buttons of her shift with one hand, exposing her breast and guiding his mouth to her nipple.

Philip however, turned away and continued to fuss.

“Here, help guide it into his mouth.” Catherine encouraged, helping her daughter.

Angelica looked at Hamilton who was watching reverently.

“Why don’t you go and get some teas, Eliza needs to stay hydrated.” She stated.

Hamilton let out a disappointed sigh, understanding the hint. This wasn’t something men were supposed to witness.

He bowed his head, ready to depart the room when Eliza grabbed his arm.

“No. I want you to stay.”

“Very well.” Catherine agreed, giving Hamilton the confirmation that he was allowed to do so.

He settled back next to Eliza who leant into him for support.

“You doing perfectly.” He whispered, placing a kiss to her temple.

“Hamilton, why don’t you stroke his cheek, it will help his open his mouth to feed.”

Hamilton did as he was told and as if on queue little Philip opened his mouth, whilst Eliza guided her nipple to him at the same time.

This time the infant latched on, sucking greedily at the nutrients coming from his mother.

Alexander let out an accomplished laugh, “Hah, he’s doing it.”

“As greedy as his father.” Angelica commented in approval.

Eliza smiled blissfully, her eyes fixated on her son as he fed from her.

* * *

Hamilton didn’t leave the room again until he was summoned to wet the baby’s head with the men on the house.

He left reluctantly, after being encouraged by Eliza who reminded him that they had the rest of their lives to dote over their sweet son.

When he returned he found both his wife and son fast asleep. Eliza was in a new set of nightclothes and looked a lot more refreshed than before as she slept peacefully. Philip was wrapped up, too sleeping soundly in the bassinet, which Eliza has requested to be brought into the room, not ready for her son to be placed in the nursery.

He placed a kiss on his son’s forehead, before changing into his nightgown and joining Eliza in bed. He placed a matching kiss on her head before settling down onto his pillow.

He went to bed feeling different that he had ever felt before; in a bubble of pure awe and joy, which enveloped his whole being. He doubted he’d ever be able to top such a feeling again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I'm sorry. I had some spare time today finally had a chance to update this! I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> (also sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm having to post this in a rush so haven't gone over it as much as I'd have liked)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally (!!!) got to see Hamilton in London this week!! And whilst I mostly held it together and didn't completely bawl my eyes out at Philip's death or Quiet Uptown, it did feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest!! The moment that got me the most was the way Philip and Eliza clung onto one another on his deathbed and how evident their bond was, which parallels true with what we know historically with the knowledge of Pip dying in his Mama's arms. 
> 
> So here is some sweet Pip with his Mama and Papa to heal my broken heart a little ;)

* * *

Hamilton was lured from his fruitful sleep by the feel of his hair being tugged gently. He smiled, imagining his beautiful Betsey beside him looking down at him with her adoring dark eyes as she ran her hand through his loose strands. It wasn’t often that he was able to wake up like this, with his wife awake beside him. Usually, she would still be in the depths of sleep herself or up dealing with Philip in the nursery, thus their morning moments together had become sparse.

Hamilton had just decided to make the most of this quiet time together, planning to trap his wife with kisses and caresses when his hair was yanked forcefully, causing him to yelp out in pain.

He heard his wife’s melodious giggle, echoed by a high pitch scream of glee of their seven-month-old son.

“Pip!” Eliza exclaimed, still chuckling as she tried to free Hamilton’s hair from the tiny boy’s grip.

But whilst his hands were tiny, they were also strong and he yanked again, laughing happily when his father let out another yelp.

Hamilton opened his eyes and reached out to tickle his son’s underarms, finally getting him to let go as the room filled with another round of giggles.

“You think that’s funny huh?” He asked, tickling the boy some more. “You think causing your Papa pain is amusing, do you?” Philip thrashed around with laughter, leaning back onto his mother who instinctively placed her hands under his arms to steady him.

“You normally have no complaints about your hair being pulled.” She remarked breezily.

He narrowed his eyes at her, that was a completely different scenario and she knew it.

“I’m teasing.” She placated his frown by leaning down to kiss him on the nose.

Philip let out another squeal his fists pounded on his father’s chest as the attention was taken off him for a moment.

“Shush, sweet boy, I have plenty kisses to share.” She soothed him, placing a kiss on the top of his brown hair, which was becoming more and more curly as the months went by.

“Possessive.” Hamilton commented with a chuckle, leaning up to capture another small kiss from her lips.

“Hmm, like father like son.” Eliza agreed.

Hamilton ignored her comment, picking up his son and placing him on his chest.

“So what brings this little stowaway to our bed at such an early hour?” He asked, noticing the lack of light coming from the windows.

“He decided that morning arrived early,” Eliza explained with a sigh, leaning back into the bed tiredly. “I think his teeth were bothering him.”

His two bottom teeth were protruding and had caused havoc for the poor boy over the last few weeks.

“Well, he seems in good spirits now,” Hamilton remarked as Philip grabbed his nose with his chubby hand and pulled on it. He smiled as he did so, showing off his two new teeth proudly.

“Hmm, it appears seeing his Papa was the required remedy.”

“Seeing his Papa in pain, more like.” He replied as Philip twisted his nose.

“Philip.” Eliza’s voice sounded stern and the little boy looked up at her knowingly.

“Don’t hurt Papa.” She told him.

He released his father’s nose, smiling up at Eliza.

“Good boy.” She kissed him on the cheek and he giggled happily, rocking backwards and forth on Alexander’s chest.

“Ooof” Hamilton exclaimed from the force of it, “Where does he get his boundless energy from?”

“I believe that comes from you, my love.” Eliza smiled.

“I’d have to disagree. I’ve heard some interesting stories from your childhood, don’t you forget.”

“Well, this little one takes up most of my energy these days,” Eliza said as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

Hamilton smiled sympathetically at her. As delightful and well behaved as Philip was, he was also a lot of work due to his perseverance of learning the world around him, something he inherited from both of his parents. Whilst he couldn’t yet walk, he had quickly acquired the skill to crawl about at a remarkable speed and was currently in the process of learning to pull himself up to a standing position. Mostly he would manage to get halfway before falling headfirst into the item or falling back down on his bottom. He had only just got over an impressive bruise from doing such when Eliza took her eyes off him for five seconds a week or so prior. She had felt an incredible guilt whenever she saw his perfectly round face marred by the purple mark.

“Why don’t you try and get some more sleep?” He offered. “I can take care of this little pioneer.”

She smiled thankfully but shook her head. “No, I’m up now. Besides, I am enjoying this view.

“Of our son bruising me black a blue?” He asked jokingly as Philip grabbed Hamilton’s hand and placed his index finger in his mouth, using it as a teething relief.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “I’m just enjoying it being the three of us.”

Hamilton nodded; he could understand that. As much as he enjoyed the company of her family, it was rare for them to get a moment to just the three of them. Among the boundless family members and guests there were always others around, and whilst they mostly didn’t mind the company, it was also nice to get some special time for just them.

“We will have our own home one day, just for us.”

He dreamed of creating a home for his family, a place for his children to grow up with endless land to run around before taking a break to relax under the shade of the trees. He had heard so many stories of Eliza’s upbringing and dreamed for the same for his own children. He knew it was not something he could afford for now, but he was a determined man and his aspirations never faltered.

“I don’t doubt it.” Eliza agreed. “But I don’t need a big house of our own, my home is wherever you are.”

Alexander pondered this. He had never really felt the sense of belonging to a place before. When he was younger home was where his mother was, but after her death, he went from place to place without feeling any real connection to anywhere enough to call it home. But here with Eliza the feelings of contentedness and security, which come along with the sense of belonging, had returned.

At the end of the day, he longed to be where she and their son were. They were his home.

Sensing his thoughts, Eliza ran her hand tenderly through his hair, soothing where Philip had previously caused pain.

“You okay?”

He nodded, “You are my home too, you and Pip. I wish I could be here with you all the time.”

He hated having to leave them for business. Whenever he was away all he longed for was to be back with his loves, counting down the days until he would be home again and cursing any delays in making that happen.

Eliza knew this and leant forward to kiss him reassuringly. “We will always be here waiting for you, no matter what.”

* * *

Later that afternoon, Eliza was sitting in the formal parlour with Philip sleeping soundly in her arms after falling asleep after his feed. All feeling had gone in her limbs, but still, Eliza didn’t move. She relished these special moments between her and her sweet boy. The way his eyes grew heavy as he sucked greedily from her, holding onto a fistful of hair in his hand. Despite the fact that he had finished feeding over twenty minutes ago, Eliza had yet to take him up to the nursery for his afternoon nap, content with watching his eyelids flicker and his chest rise and fall methodically as he slept.

“You spoil that boy.” Catherine told her with a gentle smile of her lips as she joined them in the parlour.

“It is possible to spoil someone with love?” Eliza questioned.

“Well if it is we shall soon find out by the way you and Hamilton dote on this little cherub.” Catherine stroked his rosy cheek.

Eliza pouted, causing Catherine to chuckle.

“It’s okay, you should make the most of it before you have a second one. These quiet moments come far and between once your brood grows.”

“That did not appear to stop you, my dear Mama”

“No, it did not. And it should not discourage you either”

“Ah, here you are.” Hamilton entered the formal parlour. “I thought I’d find my boy in the nursery.” He grinned when he saw Philip sleeping peacefully in Eliza’s arms.

“And I thought you’d be in father’s office for the rest of the afternoon.” Eliza remarked though she was happy to see his face.

“I’ve responded to the most urgent enquiries, the rest can wait for tomorrow. I decided to finish early and spend the afternoon with my beautiful family.”

“What a perfect idea. Why don’t I take Philip up to the nursery and you two can spend some quality time together.” Catherine stated, reaching out to take Philip from Eliza’s arms.

Eliza narrowed her eyes at her mother but allowed her to take the baby, who stirred briefly before stuffing his fingers into his mouth and sucking contentedly.

Alexander watched the exchange between them as Catherine exited the room, “Did I interrupt something?”

She shook her head as she stretched out her arms in hope to retain their feeling. “I think my dear mother may be hinting that she wants another grandchild soon.”

Hamilton’s face lit up at the thought as he sat down next to her, but Eliza quickly cut him off.

“Not yet!” She scolded.

He chuckled and pulled her closer, as much as he loved the idea of expanding their family he was also happy to make the most of the time as a family of three.

“Whenever you’re ready, my love.”

She leant her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

“So what made you abandon your afternoon's work?” She queried.

“I received a letter from Meade.” He told her with a smile.

“Oh? And how is our dear daughter to be?” She asked, referring to Meade’s young daughter. Hamilton had shared with his dear friend of Eliza’s hope to match Philip with the young maiden when they come of age.

He laughed, “She sounds to be as amicable as we hoped and will complement our boy perfectly.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Eliza chuckled. “So is that why you took the afternoon off, to make exceptionally early wedding arrangements?” She asked merrily.

“Hah, no.” He leant his head atop hers. “He asked about our dear boy and I realised I should be making the most of my time in Albany with him whenever I can. I miss out on so much when I’m away, he’s growing so fast. I didn’t realise how big he has gotten until I penned it down.”

“Hmm.” Eliza agreed, it was sometimes easy to forget how quickly their sweet child was growing when she spent every day with him. “I almost forget how small he once was.”

“Me too.” Hamilton smiled fondly, remembering how delicate Philip felt the first time he held him in his arms.

“Even more of a reason to make another tiny little fellow.” He quipped.

Eliza slapped him on the knee playfully in response, to which he sniggered.

“I apologise, my love.” He leant his head down to kiss the top of her head.

“Well, I believe your plans for your afternoon have been impaired, for the dear boy you wish to spend time with is currently in the world of the unconscious,” Eliza remarked.

“That’s okay. There’s someone else I’d like to spend some quality time with too.” He wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

Eliza raised an eyebrow, “Lucky them.”

“No.” Hamilton disagreed, “I’m the lucky one.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter which Hamilton wrote to Meade about Pip can be found [**here**](https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-03-02-0064)
> 
> And the one in which he expresses Eliza's hope to match their kiddies together is [**here**](https://founders.archives.gov/?q=Author%3A%22Hamilton%2C%20Alexander%22%20Dates-From%3A1782-01-01%20Recipient%3A%22Meade%2C%20Richard%20Kidder%22&s=1111311111&r=1&sr=meade)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts & had nearly forgotten it so decided to neaten it up and post before it got forgotten for good! My sister is currently expecting her first child and so I keep getting hit with pregnancy feels and so this fic will start from Ham & Eliza's reunion in late Oct/Early Nov 1881 and will continue through the pregnancy and Philip's birth. Basically lots of Ham fam sweetness and feels :)
> 
> The letter Eliza is most infatuated on in this chapter can be found [here](https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-02-02-1199)
> 
> And it is true that Hamilton was so eager to get back to Eliza at the quickest opportunity that he did indeed tire his horses and needed to hire more. :')


End file.
